Drowned soul
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: He needed her, she was his bonded. They had to be together. Why is she doing this to him? She does not understand how important he is to her, without him she would die. Quite literally. *Summary inside*
1. Preface

Hey this is the only authors note I'm going to have in the story so listen up.. . .. . .. . .. . .. . I loved Harry Potter but then got into the twilight craze but I'm back I've recently gotten into Hermione and Draco so I'm going to write this story which is not cheesy what so ever but it is my first serious story and my first HP story so please read and review and tell me what you think.

This is the preface so its a taster of the story. So its short :P the rest of the story will have superlong chappies and I will update once a week fingers crossed. Please love it.

So here you go. . . . .

* * *

Title : Drowned Soul

Rating: T

Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely?. The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?

* * *

Preface

* * *

Death.

Blood.

Power.

Evil.

Death, that's what awaited her if she tried to stop the duel between Voldemort and her love.

Blood, that's all she could see covering the corpses of her friends.

Power, that's what started everything.

Evil, that's what happens to people with power, they turn evil.

Hermione knew what she had to do, glancing at the marks of power that covered her body; she made her decision. He was her soulmate, he was linked to her and she to him. It was that second that Hermione Jean Granger understood the final line of the prophecy.

_The daughter of light will feel the power of the ancient curse when she has kissed the shadows and returned._


	2. The book

**I realised I have not put a disclaimer up so I am going to now :D x **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and the people who added me to their alerts and favourites I feel loved! So please read and review okay no more A/Ns. Well I have a couple of trivia questions which have got a prize . At the bottom of chapters :D and I did loads of research for this story to use all original characters etc. Hope you don't mind I changed some birthdays, Oh and this isn't even Beta'd but I have spell check :D and the rest is me trying to use all my English skills. Lol**

**So read and review please . . . I said please :D btw I'm only wanting about 25 chapters and an epilogue. I'm not to fond of sequels so I doubt I'd do one. And I am NOT a poet :D read and review please**

**I'm going to make each chapter 3000 words but some may be longer if I get carried away.**

**Disclaimer: The story line is mine but the characters are J.K Rowlings I just run with them :D**

* * *

**Title: Drowned Soul **

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely? The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Book **

* * *

It was September 1st, Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry started in no less than 3 days. In a sweet shallow bungalow right in the middle of a muggle village, there was a muggle and a witch sharing a goodbye.

~*~

"Darling, I'll miss you," Jane Granger murmured to her daughter, her eyes brimmed with tears. "My baby girl has grown up."

"Mum, you said that last year!" Hermione mumbled, avoiding her mothers' watery gaze.

"Yes but then you grow more!" Jane took her daughter and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione was the one to break it, she held on to her mum with one arm while using the other to grab her bag.

"Mum, I'll miss you," Hermione sighed and then she broke away and turned walking into the fireplace with her bag. "I love you!"

"Love you too, keep in touch."

"I will, send my love to dad," Hermione then took a handful of floo powder in her right hand and spoke her destination. Abruptly green flames encased her and her head felt heavier but as quickly as it began, it ended.

She stepped out of the fireplace into a cosy living room, which's main accessory was a clock with the Weasley family whereabouts.

"'Mione?"A familiar voice said softly, Hermione turned to her left to a cheery face of none other than Ron Weasley, her best friend and the boy she had been harbouring unreturned feelings towards since 3rd year.

"Hello Ron," she said, the corners of her mouth hesitated before stretching into a full-face smile.

"Harry! Hermione's here!" Ron yelled behind him.

"What? Hermione? One second I'm-" There was a crash and an expletive. A second later, a limping Harry emerged. He had a black eye and a bruised arm but apart from that, he looked like the same old Harry.

"Bloomin' heck! What happened?" Ron asked when he caught sight of Harry's appearance.

"I'm sorry, I'm being …enigmatic but how can you get that bruised up Harry," Hermione asked with a disbelieving look painted onto her face. Harry opened his mouth to retort when their where to loud _cracks._

"Hello,"

"Fancy seeing -"

"You here!"

"Harry! I see you had a -"

"Run in with our box of punching parcels!"

It was the infamous Weasley twins and after having a run in with punching devices herself, she felt a surge of sympathy for Harry.

"Thanks Fred, thanks George," Harry said with a grimace. Hermione shook her head and muttered a couple of healing spells on Harry making the bruises disappear.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said his expression brightening. In the background, a clock chimed signalling it was 11pm.

"I'm terribly sorry but do you mind if I go to sleep now? I am absolutely knackered," Hermione said accenting the sentence with a small yawn.

"Yes, of course," Ron said bustling to her side. "I'll help you."

"Ron, I'm fine," She said walking towards the stairs. She pointed her wand behind her at the bag. "Wingardium Leviosa." She then resumed walking up to the room she usually shared with Ginny with her bag hovering behind her.

When she reached Ginevra's room, she placed her bag on the 2nd bed. Hermione sighed this was going to be a long two days.

~*~

"Ronald! Get up!" Hermione was shaking Ron but to no avail, he was a very heavy sleeper. "Harry! Help me." Harry looked around for something to wake Ron up with but coming up with nothing . . . . _Whack!_

"OWW!" Ron howled and bolted upright. "All right! 'Fess up who punched me?"

Harry looked away sheepishly.

"Harry did, now get up and get dressed," Hermione said, not caring that she just threw Harry to the sharks. "We are going into Diagon Alley to get our school supplies."

She turned on her heel and left, hearing Ron mutter insults at Harry. She closed the door and bumped into Fleur.

"Désolé que je ne vous aie pas vu là," Fleur said in fluent French. Hermione may be an 'insufferable little know-it-all' but she never got taught French properly; only a few words here and there.

"Begging your pardon?" Hermione asked.

"I said, Sorrey, I deedn't see you dere," Fleur repeated in English. There was a moment of silence and then Fleur scooped down and hugged her. "'Ow 'ave you been 'ermione?" Her accent was very heavy and she couldn't pronounce her H's but her English had vastly improved since Hermione had last seen her.

"I am good, thank you Fleur," Hermione replied. "How about yourself?"

"I am as 'appy as I can be at times like these," Fleur said her face downcast. Hermione looked at her confused. "My Mother and Grandfather were killed last week by ze death eaters." Hermione had never seen someone so brave appear so crestfallen she wanted to comfort her but Fleur shook her head and said, " 'ermione, remember to love what you have forever." Then Fleur walked away leaving Hermione alone.

~*~

Hermione was still shocked over what had happened with Fleur but decided not to dwell. She was now walking through the crowded town of Diagon Alley.

"Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, I'm going to Flourish and Bolts," Hermione said, she knew the others were going to get robes but she simply could not put of the call of books.

"Okay dear, meet us at The Black Cauldron in an hour," Mrs Weasley said, Hermione nodded and walked into Flourish and Bolts. She was engulfed by the smell of new books and she loved it. She promptly made her way to the counter and asked for all the books from the Hogwarts book list. When she had put them away and paid, she looked around for a book she might find interesting to read in her spare time. She saw a shimmer of green on a bookshelf and her hand reached for it. She pulled the book off the shelf and looked at the cover.

**Ο δρόμος σας πρέπει να περπατήσετε**

_**by Hermione Granger and Draconis Malfoy**_

Hermione gasped and nearly dropped the book. She went to the counter once again in hopes of buying the strange book.

"Hello, can I buy this please?" Hermione said to the old woman behind the counter; showing her the book.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't see anything that you wish to buy," The old lady said glancing at the hand that appeared empty in her point of view.

"Can't you see a book in my hand?" Hermione asked with a confused expression on her face. The lady shook her head and dealt with the next customer. Hermione made a decision, took a deep breath and walked out of the shop. That was one of the most rebellious things she'd done even more rebellious than going to the Yule ball with Victor Krum to annoy Ron.

"Cool," She mouthed. She placed the book into her handbag with the huge interior.

"Mudblood." Hermione turned wondering what pureblood was behind her.

"Ferret," she sneered. "What do you want?" On the outside, she may seemingly look calm but on the inside, she was silently begging that he hadn't seen her walk out with the book.

"I was wondering what a filthy little mudblood like you was doing out in the open." Hermione opened her mouth then shut it again in furry.

"What's the matter? All that bad blood finally choked your system?" The trademark smirk was creeping onto his face. "Wait, did you just growl?"

Huffing Hermione glared at him until he decided to leave (carefully ensuring he knocked her bag out of her hand). Sighing Hermione picked up her bag and went to buy some robes before stumbling her way into the leaky cauldron.

~*~

"Goodbye dears," Mrs Weasley said, hugging and kissing Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny on the cheek. "You have a good year and stay out of trouble!" She aimed the last bit at Ron whose ears burnt red.

"Whatever you say mum," He mumbled. Hermione, Ginny and Harry laughed whilst boarding the train and waving.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione said before disappearing into the train to find a carriage with Ginny. They found an almost empty one with Luna and Neville inside chatting animatedly, so they slipped in silently.

"Hey Neville, Hey Luna," Ginny said smiling, "Good holidays?"

"Yeah thanks, Daddy and I chased down a colony of vicious Wrackspurt!" Luna said dreamily.

"Mine wasn't as dangerous but my gran did set fire to some poor bloke in Diagon alley," Neville said grinning. "Aren't you meant to be in the heads carriage?" Hermione shook her head feeling downcast.

"No, I'm not head girl." She was really upset when she didn't get the badge but perhaps Dumbledore had a good reason for not making the best student in the year as head girl.

"Oh well 'Mione," Ginny said rubbing her back. "Whoever it is will probably be a dickhead." Despite the feeling of sadness, Ginny still managed to make Hermione laugh.

There was a bang as a fuming Ron came in, Harry entered soon after him.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked surprised at Ron's entrance.

"The head girl is Pansy Parkinson! That's what's wrong!" Ron shrieked in a pitch that shouldn't be known to man. "She is going to be Head girl with me! I AM NOT SHARING A COMMON ROOM WITH HER!"

"Calm down Ron, its only for a year-"

"A BLOODY FUCKING YEAR! THAT'S 365 DAYS!"

"Ronald Weasley! You will stop shouting at Luna this instant!" Hermione said sternly but calmly.

"To sum up everything," Ginny said when Ron sat down next to Harry. "Pansy is head girl and you are sharing a common room with her."

Luna and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter but soon gave up and let it fill the compartment.

"We better go get dressed," Hermione choked out still laughing and the three girls ,made their way to the toilets stumbling and giggling.

~*~

The carriages that took them on their journey to the castle were different this year. Hermione gazed at the thestrals and sighed, seeing death was what she hated the most about helping Harry but as her eyes looked at every inch of the amazing creature she thought to herself, 'at least one good thing came out of it'.

The ride up to the castle was a peaceful one as Hermione stared of into the distance thinking about what was to come this year.

"Come on 'Mione, you've been daydreaming for the whole ride! The Sorting is about to start," It was Ginny who snapped her out of her reverie. They had stopped and Hermione hastily got out of the carriage and joined the others in the walk up to castle. When they reached the gates they were told to get into single file, Filch was stood grimly with is detector hanging loosely at his side.

Then he began to check the students one by one, poking and prodding and sneering as they yelled out in pain.

"Ghastly kids, think this is hard, when I was a boy you got strung up by your leg hairs when you stepped out of line," Filch was mumbling to himself and his sidekick cat, Mrs Norris.

"Ow," Hermione yelped when Filch prodded her side.

"Stop grizzling," He sneered. "Next!"

Hermione shuffled into the Great hall with Ginny and Luna and looked around, the four house tables where richly coloured in their house colours and the ceiling was enchanted with brightly lit candles and to add to the atmosphere the ghosts were wondering around saying hello to a few people every so often.

"Hogwarts never ceases to amaze me," Hermione sighed.

"Settle down children," Professor Dumbledore said at the head of the hall, causing all chattering to quieten down. The first years were then lead into the hall by Professor Snape. Their frightened faces were glancing around the room in horror or wonder. Dumbledore produced the Sorting hat from thin air and placed him on the sorting stool.

Everyone hushed down eager to hear the sorting hats song for the year.

_You all appear to have made it,_

_In addition, that is a difficult task itself,_

_Therefore, the teachers, students and myself,_

_shall welcome you and wish you good health,_

_But first you must find out were you will be placed,_

_So take me, young children and place me on top of your head,_

_As I know everything, your life, your house, your death,_

_There are four houses all are equal in strength,_

_But were you go will never be based on you wealth,_

_The Slytherin are sly but loyal why can't they forgive the braver ,_

_For the Gryffindor are brave and true however they may behave,_

_The Ravenclaws might be nice but their brains are bigger than most,_

_In addition, they are good and kind to those who might need them most,_

_The Huffelpuff are those who are caring and forgive since they have always been told that life is to give,_

_But Alas Young children I have told you once and of course I will tell you again, _

_For no one knows what I have seen but I will tell you that this is the end. _

_This year the dangers will be tougher than most,_

_The unity between the houses will be needed to use as a force,_

_Two people in this room will be greater than ever before,_

_As there is an ancient prophecy yet to be foretold,_

_So be careful this year, for whom you treat bad,_

_As they might be the one with power to make you wish you never had,_

_He who must not be named has returned,_

_Love was what destroyed him and it will destroy him again and again,_

_So dear students fall in love not for power or gain._

_Dear first years looking up with those terrified eyes don't worry I won't eat you,_

_Let the sorting now commence!_

The Plates in front of them filled with food and to her right Ron had already begun to shovel it down his throat.

"Err-My-Nee," Ron said, his mouth flowing with bits and pieces of the makings of a roast dinner. "Ass-ta-avy-ease,"

"Ronald swallow before you talk for goodness sake!" Hermione said feeling disgusted. She waited for him to swallow.

"I said, Hermione, pass the gravy please," He said rolling his eyes.

"Argh, Ron! Just take the stupid gravy!" Hermione said shoving the bowl of it into his hands, causing the liquid to tip. Hermione stayed for a second contemplating whether se was going to eat or not in the end she opted for not. She gathered her belongings and swiftly left the Great hall. She after all was a bookworm and relished the feeling of new knowledge and could not leave even the smallest of itches unscratched.

When she got to the common room, she saw the fat lady.

"Hello dear, how have you been?" The fat lady asked kindly.

"I'm good thank you, and yourself?"

"I am quite well, thank you Hermione," The fat lady said, she looked as if she were searching Hermione's chest area for something. "Hermione dear, where is your head girls badge? Surely the head girl would have a badge?" Hermione was getting annoyed at everyone who asked her that and she was even more annoyed at herself for not being good enough to receive the head girl badge.

"I'm not head girl," She gritted through her teeth.

"Oh well," The fat lady tried to find something to say but settled for asking for the password.

"Palm tree," She muttered the password Ron had told her earlier, the portrait swung open while the fat lady waved goodbye.

The common room was the same as ever with the Gryffindor colours dominating the room and the cosy fire on the right wall. Hermione had collapsed on the sofa and fumbled through her bag for the book. She couldn't feel it so she opened the bag up properly to have a look.

"Oh shit." She groaned.

* * *

So here is the chapter question for you . . . .

Can anyone tell me what the name of the book is?

And what language it is in?

And a trivia question for you…

What character did David Tennant play? Here is a clue …it was the fourth movie

If you answer all 3 …

Give me a name and I'll put you into the story. If ! You get them all right.

Cya next week xxx lots of love

.x


	3. Sharing

Answers

David Tennant played Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch Junior

Ο δρόμος σας πρέπει να περπατήσετε

by Hermione Granger and Draconis Malfoy - book name - The road you must walk and in Greek.

* * *

Title: Drowned Soul

Rating: T

Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely? The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sharing**

* * *

Hermione was trying to retrace her steps but couldn't think were she would of dropped it.

"Excuse me?" A young girl (2nd or 3rd year) tapped her on the shoulder timidly. "Are you Hermione Granger?" Hermione looked shocked that someone knew her name outside her social group of friends.

"Err- Yes," She replied, wondering what the girl wanted.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this," The girl then pulled out a letter from her school robes.

"Thank you -" Hermione faded of, a silent question of the girls name.

"Charlotte."

"Thank you Charlotte," Hermione said kindly. The girl quickly sauntered away. Hermione looked down at the letter in Dumbledore's elegant script. She carefully opened it and started to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has probably been noticed by you and those around you that you weren't head girl this year. The same would go for Mr Malfoy, The two of you were our initial choices for the position of head boy and girl however, we decided you will have to much on your plate. Therefore, we (Professor Snape and myself) came up with a way for the two of you to cope with the full plate. The head boy and head girl would have had to share a common room and now the two of you will have to share one anyway. We have given the two of you your own tower (The tower closest to Gryffindor) so you may work on __**the project. **__Do not ask me what it is as I cannot tell you. I will tell you that you will need to be careful this year as this is the last time you will see the world as we know it._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore p.s : you move in immediately _

_p.p.s: your password is destiny _

Hermione frowned, not at the information concerning Malfoy but at the way that Dumbledore had been careful not to disclose any information to do with 'the project'. The other thing that was slightly disorientating was the fact that Dumbledore was dead and has been dead for awhile now but maybe the portrait asked Snape to write this or something? Hermione stored that piece of information at the back of her mind so she could solve the mystery later. She hesitated and then tucked the piece of parchment into her robes. She walked up to her room with packing in mind, only to find that once she got there all her things were gone and there was a note on her bed saying :

_All your stuff has been sent to the room._

_This is a portkey which will send you there straight away so you can get started on the project._

_Professor Snape _

To bad that Hermione had picked it up before she'd read it and had fallen down from dizziness when she got to her destination.

"I hate portkeys," She grumbled to herself, she was still on the floor as her legs couldn't get her to stand up just yet. Groaning she turned her head around and looked around the room from an ants eye view. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of something green. Could it possibly be? She got up so quick she got a head rush and had to falter a second. When she regained her balance skills, she walked swiftly over to the green she could see and to her satisfaction it was the book. She was about to pick it up when out of nowhere a hand emerged and took it.

"Wha-?" Hermione said confused and turning slowly to see Malfoy with a smug grin on his face.

"What's wrong mudblood? The mud in your blood making your reflexes slow?"

"Shut up! Give me my book back," Hermione growled.

"No," Malfoy replied smirking.

"Give me my book back or I'll-"

"You'll what? Set Potty and Weasel on me?"

"No!, I'll…I'll…I'll bite you!" Hermione realised what she had said when she received a strange look from Malfoy. "It was the only thing I could think of," She grumbled. He looked at her for a second and something flashed through is eyes before he quickly covered it up with his usual expression devoid of any emotion.

"I'm keeping it," He said, cutting to the chase, "It says my name too." Hermione actually did a double take and realised that that was in fact true.

"Alright," She sighed. "How about a truce?" Malfoy considered for a second and then nodded.

"We share the book and since its in my hand I get first read," Malfoy said calmly watching Hermione's face boil angrily. He walked past her and sat in the green armchair by the fire. He opened the book and looked like he was reading except an annoyed expression had pierced through his calm demeanour.

"Granger! I need help," He said and waited for her to come over to him. When she didn't, he turned his head towards her and smirked. Hermione was itching to go find out what's wrong with the book and was waiting for a him to give in but that smirk that was etched across his face, oh his beautiful handsome face. She mentally scolded herself for thinking about Malfoy in that way. She couldn't stay in the same spot for any longer and he seemed to know it to because he stood up and moved to the armchair patting the seat next to him.

"Fine," She grumbled walking towards the sofa which was incidentally green. Come to think of it all the furniture was green and everything else was silver. Did Draco have to change all the colours? She was about to take out her wand and reverse the colour spell that Draco had obviously put on the room.

"No," Draco said quietly stopping her and nodding towards his right. She sat down quietly and then asked,

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a very powerful spell it detects your mood and the room changes colours with your mood. The furniture is your mood and everything else is mine," Malfoy said looking at the sofa. "Do you know what green means?"

"Urm-" Hermione faltered for once not knowing. "No, what does it mean Malfoy."

"It means you feel lonely," He left the sentence to sink in then continued, "and Silver means I'm confused."

_Lonely? _Hermione asked herself, _I'm not lonely, sure I feel that achy feeling inside that's full of emptiness but that doesn't mean I'm lonely._

'_Sure it doesn't Granger.'_

Hermione jumped that wasn't her voice she'd heard inside her head. It sounded awfully like-

"Mine," Malfoy said cutting her off. "Its because it was my voice, I'm not skilled in legilimency for nothing." Hermione opened her mouth and shut it again. _But how?_

"Yes, I know legilimency is being able to read thoughts while casting a spell and I didn't cast a spell and how did I transfer thoughts into your head?" Malfoy was mocking her and before she knew it an all to familiar sneer appeared on his face. "Your to knowing for your own good mudblood and to be honest it disgusts me." He'd called her mudblood and for Hermione that was the last straw.

"Argh," She said getting up and walking out. _So now he can read my mind. Great just great._

'_Granger stop talking so loud.'_

"Malfoy get out of my head!"

"Granger, sit your muddy arse on this chair now!" Malfoy said steadily to her gritting his teeth. She was about to argue about being bossed around when she saw the expression on his face. The room - apart from the furniture - was turning a mixture of red and purple. Hermione knew her face looked puzzled.

"It means I'm Angry and annoyed! Must I explain everything to you!" Malfoy sneered. "Now I need you to use your brain to figure out how to open this book."

"Why?" Hermione questioned. "What do I get out of it?"

"You will get to read it too if you open it," Malfoy said his face wearing a 'duh?' expression. Sighing Hermione took the book of him and let the workings of her brain tick.

~*~

"ARGH!" Hermione dropped to her knees and threw the book forcefully at the ground which rebounded and hit her squarely in the forehead. "Ow! That hurt" She muttered rubbing her head. "Malfoy, nothing is working! I've tried every spell and incantation I know but still nothing the book won't work, for Merlin's sake." As soon as she said that sentence however the book glowed aluminous green for a second before dulling back into its old state leaving behind some words in a language Hermione had studied for years. Ancient runes.

"First you must touch while holding the book once the connection is severed the writing will disappear." Hermione translated, but Malfoy was already one step ahead of her having already learned ancient runes since the age of 5.

"Granger give me your hand so we can open this thing," Hermione hesitated she didn't really want him 2 touch her. _What if he breaks my hand? He has those big strong quidditch hands. _Glancing over at Malfoy, she saw that he was smiling or more like smirking.

"Granger, I know you really like my big strong hands and what they could do, however, I want to read the stupid book." When he saw she wasn't going to give him her hand, he placed his hand on her thigh and opened the book.

_Dear Merlin he is touching me! Isn't this against the pureblood code or something? _

"Mudblood, I will say it again shut up or I will _silencio_ you." Hermione closed her mouth and leaned closer to Malfoy trying to read what the book says. Instead something popped out. 2 people. They both looked familiar and sickenly sweet together. It was a man and a woman. The woman more beautiful than anyone Hermione had seen in her life. The woman had deep soulful eyes of chocolate brown, her lashes thickly fringed around them enhancing her looks. Cream was the colour of her skin and it suited her perfectly, she was petite next to the man but evenly portioned with golden brown locks of curls twirling and sprawling down her back. Her lips were beautifully shaped and as red as …. Blood.

The Man had his arms around her protectively and gently as though she was a gift so precious. The man had blonde locks dragging across his face in a windswept fashion his eyes were a piercing silver and she had only come across one other person with the same eyes however the mans eyes were filled with emotion. Hermione's eyes travelled north. He had a perfect shaped nose but those lips - those lips were kissable. He was muscled and his muscles strained against his shirt multiplying his image factor.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered in wonder.

"I am Draco Malfoy and this magnificent lady here is Hermione 'Granger'," The man said calmly. "Or as I know her, Hermione Malfoy."

"What?!? You're married!" Malfoy said in shock. Hermione still hadn't moved and appeared to be thinking it through.

"So you're married and you have the same names as us and you even look like Malfoy. You're what? A year older than us?" Hermione finally spoke.

"No, we are three years older , we are from a different world. A parallel one if you will but our world is dark and dangerous thanks to the mistakes we made. Its not to late for you. We wrote this book to help others and it came to you." The Woman said.

"Wait, parallel world? What is this nonsense?" Malfoy asked. The older man looked upon him and whispered in his ears words Hermione strained to hear.

"When you opened the book it triggered this illusion, you see, we are nothing but a memory," The Woman took the mans hand and as the embraced and their lips were within inches of each other they disappeared.

"Well-" Malfoy said breaking the silence, "that was interesting."

"Indeed it was and disturbing," Hermione stated and as Malfoy's hand was still on her knee she snatched the book from him and began to read. She gasped as she read the first line of the book.

_Behold a love greater than life itself,_

_The destruction of the dark is welded in twice._

* * *

Sorry its only 2,000 words but the next chapter will hopefully be 3,000.

Thanks to everyone that alerted and favourited the story.

Incase you didn't realise the last to sentences were the prophecy and please can you tell me what I'm doing wrong cause I'm only 14 - well 3 days till I'm 14 and I really would like 2 learn xx

Fanx guys xx cya l8r xx


	4. Mist of confusion

Title: Drowned Soul

Rating: T

Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely? The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?

* * *

Chapter 3 - Mist of Confusion

_Hermione's thoughts_

_**Draco's thoughts**_

* * *

_Behold a love greater than life itself,_

_The destruction of the dark is welded in twice._

"What the hell?" Malfoy said, snatching the book to get a better look.

"Well its obviously a riddle and it definitely has-"

"An ulterior meaning," Malfoy cut across Hermione leaving her shocked. No one had ever known more than her - at least no one her own age.

"No need to look so shocked, Granger, I don't beat you at potions, defence against the dark arts and Ancient runes for nothing and I'm not second best in all the other classes for nothing." He said arching a perfect eyebrow at her. She knew not to be shocked at him his smarts matched her own and he even beats Harry. She turned back to the book and tried to figure it out.

"Behold a love greater than life itself…? So look for a love greater than life? Could it be two people in love? Or a family love? Or friendship?" Hermione said going through all the possibilities, she faced Draco silently asking his opinion. He seemed to be deep thought.

"Malfoy?" She asked hesitantly. He turned to face her and for a moment his face conveyed emotion but same as always he wiped it clean quickly.

"What?" He said, his voice softer than usual. Hermione forgot what she was saying when she heard the soft velvet voice he owned. Hermione clenched her jaw muscles and mentally scolded herself once again.

"I -uh- what do you think?" She asked, examining his face for any cruelty.

"I think that we should leave it and it will come to us, I also think that I want to go and get some action from the Ravenclaws waiting in my old dormitory. Have fun on your own Mudblood," He sneered and just like that, all of his kind façade disappeared. She watched him stand and walk away and along hearing the door slam, she realised how much she hated him.

~*~

"Hermione! Over here!" She turned her head to were she had heard a familiar voice. Walking slowly into the great hall she headed swiftly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and opposite Ron and Ginny.

"Good evening," She said trying to be cheery but failing miserably. The others all looked up at her in one movement.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked, but she shook her head and mouthed a silent nothing. The food appeared on the plates a second later and she tucked in silently and quickly.

"'Mione you'll get fat if you keep shovelling all that into your mouth," Ginny said warily.

Hermione ignored her and finished her meal before muttering a quick goodbye and rushing hastily out the hall. She ran all the way to her new dormitory and flopped onto her bed in exhaustion.

The moment she closed her eyes was the moment the dream started.

~*~

She entered a room, so elegantly decorated it couldn't possibly be from her time. She looked around and realised it was a bedroom. Emeralds were the main feature as there were many engraved into the furniture. There were noises coming from the outside and she looked around for somewhere to hide. The door opened and two people stepped in.

"Salazar, I do not think this is the time or place for you to hold these grudges," A woman spoke. Hermione glanced at her and noticed she had two feathery arch's produced from her back to form wings.

"I do not know of what you speak. I only know that this is not normal and our kind need to be on top of the muggle! We have power why not use it!" The man was wearing floor long robes encrusted with more emeralds and a dazzling shade of green. Hermione noted that he was indeed Salazar Slytherin and one of the founders of Hogwarts. The woman however was Laicisas Marie Orgiastia the most well known and most powerful witch and seer of the centaury. Although, there weren't many pictures of her, Hermione recognised her by the crest of honour she wore.

"Salazar, they are only children, they are not destined for power and evil as you so wish them to be! I will not stand by and watch you destroy all the other founders ambitions and hopes for some ghastly form of madness!" Laicises gritted through her teeth. "I hereby swear from this moment on that I will make you pay for your weakness! I will bring two people with extraordinary abilities into the world whenever your evil seeps into the brain of an unfortunate. I will make sure that I will always be greater than you and so will whom ever I create. This is your fault Salazar!" She hissed angrily, hair fling wild and her eyes raging with magic. The magic she contained was so strong it was visible around her in gold's and silvers and a blazing white directly where her heart was.

"I have never committed anything against you!" He bellowed. Her eyes sizzled a startling silver.

"You didn't love me," She said, hastily running from the room leaving him dumbfounded.

~*~

Hermione didn't get to find out what happened afterwards as she was sharply shaken awake.

"Mudblood, wake up!" It was Malfoy's voice and he seemed urgent. She instantly shot up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it? What happened?" She asked worriedly. He smirked at her.

"I just found your dream really interesting, Did you know I don't even have to say the legilimens spell anymore to get into peoples minds, I just have to concentrate on them for a second and bam! I'm in and I can stay in for as long as I want and when I want to leave I just say finite and the connection will break," He laughed and Hermione realised he did have a lot of power and she didn't even have an advantage with brains as he was just as clever as her.

_**Did you know I can also do this?**_

_Get out of my head Malfoy! Now!_

_**Why should I do that? I am enjoying myself in your head, so much knowledge and power that you don't even know you have.**_

_Stop speaking nonsense Malfoy! I'm going now so if you really want to see a mudblood shower and disgrace water with dirty blood, I would get out._

_**A mudblood woman is still a woman and I really don't mind women in a state of undress.**_

_Malfoy, you pervert just leave!_

_**Fine, but I will be back.**_

Hermione felt him leave her brain and she gratefully relaxed and went to have a shower. She mulled the prophecy over and over in her head and waited for something to click, nothing did though. After she'd dried off and dressed, she went to take another look in the book perhaps it would show another line of the prophecy.

"Argh!" She groaned when she realised she needed Malfoy to open the book. She decided it was pointless and instead headed towards the great hall for breakfast.

~*~

"Hermione, what is with you? I haven't seen you at all the last couple of days and don't you dare say you were in the library because Ron has been in there way to many times than he needed in his lifetime, all for you," Harry was saying sternly, he had cornered Hermione after breakfast.

"I'm sorry Harry, I would tell you but its crucial that this remains secret." Hermione looked at the downcast look on Harry's face and she sighed. "As soon as Voldemort is dead we will all look back at this and laugh," Hermione said, she took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"You'll be careful won't you, you always are but can't you at least spend a little time with us all and Ron misses you loads." Hermione cringed at the way Harry knew Ron would get to her.

"Alright," She agreed. She couldn't help but notice how his name didn't make her stomach produce butterflies.

Ever since she met Ron, she felt drawn to him not by her body but her brain always seemed to find him curious. As she grew up, she began to wish that he would start noticing her so she would be able to understand him more. She always thought these were feelings but perhaps she had wrongly assumed her want for knowledge as a passionate feeling. It wasn't until now that she had realised what her heart truly felt. She loved him but as a sister would love a brother. As she began to think about love, she began to think about the Prophecy, it was obvious to her now she thought about it that Love would be storing between two lovers so that was blatantly the first line. However the second line would take far to long to understand. It said the destruction of the dark is _welded_, so perhaps as some sort of weapon or destructive object? Then there is the _twice,_ maybe it meant that there is two objects that are needed for the destruction both welded… That's it, the answer popped into Hermione's brain so fast she almost got head rush. The destruction of the dark is welded in twice, obviously means there are two wands welded with powerful magic of some sort. Hermione not wanting to waste anytime with telling Malfoy suddenly jerked away from Harry, who had been waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention, and ran off to find Malfoy.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry yelled after her.

"The library," She yelled back in reply while heading not for the library but the Slytherin common room. She neglected to remember that the door was closed and required a password.

"Pureblood?" She said to the door, it was obviously the password as Slytherin weren't much for modesty but she couldn't keep her voice from going high at the end, making it sound like a question. The door creaked open slowly. She ran through the common room and banged on the door she knew was Malfoy's but she only knew this because it had Malfoy engraved on the door.

"Malfoy! Get out ! I know what it means and I need you to open it! So get out now!" She said while hitting the door with her fist.

_**Granger, I am slightly busy at the moment, you know having sex**_

_Ew, ew, ew, I did not need to know that! Fine, meet me when you can be bothered and maybe we might get somewhere with this mission! _

_**Whatever Granger**_

Then he was gone, she sighed and grimaced when she thought of what he may be doing.

Shaking her head in disgust, she left. She needn't think about it so instead she thought about the task that was ahead of her and what she had to do with Malfoy. Maybe the task had something to do with his ability to read minds without the use of legilimency and the fact he could whiz through any powerful witch or wizards thoughts regardless of whether they had been trained in occlumency. Hermione wanted a power, perhaps she would be granted with one.

The door to the prefects bathroom opened and locking the door, she placed her wand on the shelf nearest and proceeded to fill up the bath with all of the tasteful , in her view, aromas. She started undressing and looked at some of her scars she had a small one on the inside of her left calf and another one on her shoulder. These were when she was a little kid and she played in parks. The muggle world was full of places like that and most of them designed just for children.

She noticed on her right thigh she had a big bruise. She looked at it shocked and realised that bruises are not supposed to be blue, green, black and silver.

Feeling shocked, she inspected it closely and discovered not a bruise but an expanding tattoo.

* * *

SO ….. How was that for you ? It wasn't my good in my point of view but hey ho :L

Next chapter ….Malfoy's point of view .… gasp ! Who's excited !!! I am ! I am !

Cya l8r folks x

I wrote a lot of words this chapter eh eh eh :D go me


	5. A strong line

Title: Drowned Soul

Rating: T

Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely? The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?

* * *

Chapter 4 - A strong line

"It matters not what a person is born, but who they choose to be."

**Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

* * *

There is a thin line between love and hate but in Draco's instance, it was a strong one. He had managed to be stuck with Hermione Granger, bookworm, mudblood and the cleverest witch Hogwarts school had seen in nearly a century. He didn't love her, he didn't even want to think about loving her but she had a certain aura about her and she was the only female whose intelligence rivalled his. He never used to even think of her but somehow she had earned a section of his brain, this all started after he received his strong legilimency skills, he began to notice her more and more. He knew it was because of the bond. The tattoos that had appeared on his back represented the bond and confirmed his suspicions. He hated to think he was like the bookworm but once he got the idea of the bond into his brain, he just had to read up on it.

_**A Bonded Pair**_

_The Bond between two people, lovers or friends or haters, symbolises strength. It is given to two people with extraordinary powers when the powers come into use of one of the pair. The bond is irreversible after the sun sets on the 14__th__ day. Although both parties will be in undeniable longing and lust they must both, to foresee the strength of the bond complete, take part in an ancient dark ritual also known as the dark faith. The dark faith is when two bonded people come together, after the 14__th__ day, they have to share each others magic and be at peace with it if they cannot do this in less than a month, both of the bonded will be rendered completely useless and possibly unmoving empty shells of their former selves to prevent this from happening, the pair must take action. Immediately._

There was a slight inconvenience with him knowing ahead of time. The problem was he was maturing in his powers to early meaning that the bond had already started to take place, he had a week and two days to complete the ritual or the end would come and no one would be safe. He always assumed he'd be a death eater his whole life. He had even had the dark mark imprinted onto his skin last year by Voldemort himself. It disappeared that night, the night Dumbledore had died and Draco had never felt so ashamed. It was his fault he brought the death eaters to the castle and Bellatrix had killed him. Although that night was confusing which had something to do with the fact that Dumbledore's body had disappeared. Draco had watched as the old man's body had fallen backwards off the astronomy tower and plummeted slowly towards the ground but halfway down it had gone in a mass of flames.

People said that one of the death eaters must of incinerated the body but Draco knew it was something else, some power that Dumbledore possessed. The only way he could of beaten Grindelwald is if Dumbledore was one of them. He was a Periculum. Just like Granger and Draco, Dumbledore had the powers of a Periculum. The thing that Draco wanted to know however was were was his other half, his bonded.

_**The Periculum**_

_The periculum are humans that are born with a different ability, making them in turn superior to the human race, wizards and muggles alike. They are not a different species all together but more of a branch of the human race, for instance; supernatural evolution. The Periculum have only been seen after the alleged conversation between Salazar Slytherin and Laicisas Marie Orgiastia, it seems as the great sorceress cast a spell ensuring a new species but no one can confirm this fact. There have been a record of 100 Periculum in our world known but perhaps there are many more not recorded in our history books. They have all got extraordinary powers and all must be bonded without a choice and that is why they are always brought into the world in pairs. The male slightly older than the female and slightly more aggressive. The knowledge a Periculum needs to survive is locked away in the left side of the brain, in a section called the instinctus. The knowledge can only be unlocked by a trigger of intelligence already known or intelligence given to the periculum by some other source._

_The male will know everything, due to the brain expanding more, before the female by approximately one week. The female will have to learn everything gradually but she must be taught by the male or the consequences of not being able to use her powers could be severe. They are able to change form into an animal or living thing of their choice. The periculum have gills and wings (both invisible to the untrained eye) which again only the male understands how to use. _

_The female periculum will be dependant on the male for two months after the bonded ceremony. She will not lose intelligence however she will not be able to process any new information unless she can harness her powers which is crucial to do before the 2 months are up. Periculum's age much slower than regular human beings. When they reach the age of 18 they age a year every 50 years making their lifespan well over a 100000 years. However they can only reach immortality if they destroy the evil they brought into the world to destroy. Only one record of periculum has ever destroyed the evil and become immortal, however he lost his bonded and if he so chooses he could go to the afterlife and stay with her. Not many people have had the fortune to be in the presence of such a wonderful creature but I am very lucky._

_**Bathilda Bagshot**_

Draco closed the book he had been reading.

"Damn," he cursed. "That means I have to go bond with Granger, and she's going to have to follow me everywhere." He stared at the book in his hand and his eyes wondered over the cover. There were a pair of wings on the front, it was so badly drawn that Draco chuckled, something he hadn't done in awhile.

He got up and walked out of his room in the old dormitory. He chuckled again at how gullible Granger was. It was fun playing with her emotions and making her embarrassed. Although he couldn't imagine her dependant on him and he doubted she would do it willingly. He would explain it to her in two days, that's a perfect time and allowed him to be ready. He wanted to know how on earth he was going to cope with her for those two months and how he was going to convince her to bond with him.

"I'll just have to try," he sighed out quietly. He stepped out of the Slytherin common room and made his way to the common room he shared with Granger.

"Draco!" He heard a screech like voice say his name. He twisted his body forcefully to look at the person he knew it was.

"Oh Drakie poo, I knew I'd find you here," Pansy whined out in a cheerful manner. "I just had to find you to let you know that I-I think I like you." She gasped out and Draco could not help but cringe away. "Yes Drakie poo, I like you more than a quick shag in the broom cupboards before class. We could be together forever!"

"That's great, um- Pansy but you do realise I hate YOU!" Draco gritted out. "We will under no circumstances what so ever, ever be together 'forever'." He resisted the urge to stamp his foot and slam the door and opted instead for the very calm and graceful exit, slamming the door did help though.

~*~

"I can't believe the dark lord wants you to be his right hand man," Blaise sighed in jealousy. Draco punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Ha and I'll have power over you so watch your steps Zabini," Draco replied in a fake mood. He was secretly worrying about Voldemort.

What if he found out about them? Would he kill them?

Draco got up from the sofa in the common room and stretched.

"Holy crap on a stick, Draco what is that on your back? You do realise that your dad will curse you to death if he finds out you got a tattoo."

Draco found himself stuck, he wasn't sure what he should say but then again he trusted Blaise with his life.

"Its my bonded tattoo, it represents the pureness of Grangers heart that's why its just a pair of wings." Draco explained knowing it was going to spur a lot more questions. He collapsed back into the sofa which had turned a deep purple which complemented the silver of his confusion. Why is Granger worried? Draco hoped that she hadn't found the tattoo already wherever she was. The sound of Blaise clearing his throat brought Draco back to his senses once more and he proceeded to tell Blaise everything he had learned.

"So," Blaise said after an hour of explaining. "Granger, your going to have to start calling her Hermione if your going to be stuck with her, is going to be dependant on you for the next 2 months." There was a pause and then he burst out laughing.

"Oi! Zabini this isn't a joke," Draco said with a smirk.

"I wonder what her tattoo looks like," Blaise said after he had quieted down. There was a boom and a wet haired Hermione ran in, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Well that's not something you see everyday, and I think we are about to find out," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Ahhh! What's happened? My mum and dad are going to kill me! I really don't know how I got it! Why is it growing? _Reducio!_" Draco gave an apologetic look to Blaise and went and knocked on the door that Granger had just ran into.

"Granger, I'm here to help," He said softly and was surprised when the door opened to reveal a panicked Granger wearing only her underwear and a dressing gown. `She's a mudblood` Draco reminded himself.

"Draco, I have a -" she broke of and pointed to her side.

"A tattoo." Draco finished for her. "May I see it?" She took of her gown and Draco was shocked at the sight of it. Perhaps the set of wings on his back had grown as well.

On Hermione's thigh was a snake its tail coiled all around her thigh and the rest of the body made its way higher along her side till the snakes head was on her areola. The colour was blue, green, black and the snakes eyes were a piercing silver.

"This is representing me," He murmured.

"What?" Hermione said surprised. Draco blushed when he realised he was on his knees holding her thigh with two hands. He let go and stood up tracing the snake which felt silky, not exactly snake skin but soft and without the bumps of the scales.

"Dra- I mean Malfoy, what is that on your back?" Hermione said and he felt small delicate fingers softly touching his back. "Wow, it's a unicorn, with amazing wings, they even curve onto your stomach."

"What? I have a unicorn on my back," He was the Slytherin prince. He did not take nicely to having mythical pure creatures on his back. "Great, that's truly amazing," He muttered grudgingly. Hermione had put on her sleepwear which consisted of a tank top and jogging bottoms and Draco could not help but freeze for a moment.

_Why is he looking at me like that, its making me nervous. You'd think he'd look like a wimp with a huge horse with wings and a horn on his back but no he still has to look like a sexy bad ass. Did I just say that? Oh dear god. Be quiet and forget about it, push it to the back of your mind. Why is he smirking at me? Whoops, Malfoy- I mean Draco get out of my head. Please._

_**I love the way you talk about me, Hermione**_.

"You called me Hermione," She said feebly.

"Yes I did, Hermione," Draco said again and then she smiled a smile that made his heart ache. So he did the first thing that came to mind when he felt such an emotion, he became defensive.

"Although I prefer to use the word Mudblood as it refers to your proper status in society," He said with a sneer.

And just like that the smile was gone and Draco Malfoy for the first time in his life saw Hermione Granger cry.

* * *

Review !! =D

OMG! 1,000 hits never thought that many people would be reading it and people from places like Jordan and Hong Kong ! Wow oh and people from Denmark wow !! Umm .. Hej hej , tak tak tak jeg elsker dig !! Lol yeah I know Danish cause I'm cool like that anyway … on with the story ….. Back to Hermione's pov next chapter I find it more interesting and it will be up in about a week give or take a couple of days

Sorry it took so long to get up I was trying to write all week but I've been ill and I ad rock challenge - which is a dance comp btw - and etc. but those are excuses and the main thing is I got it up in the end.

I'm sorry but I can't seem to get the chapters over 2,000 words cause I write all I want to write and then I like leaving a cliff-hanger.

Cya next week around the same time =P


	6. Changes

Title: Drowned Soul

Rating: T

Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely? The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?

* * *

Chapter 5 - Changes

"Only strong personalities can endure history, the weak ones are extinguished."

**Friedrich Nietzsche **

* * *

He'd been so nice to her, maybe it was only for 10minutes but it surprised her enough not to realise the situation both of them got into. He managed to turn that all around though and now Hermione hated him even more. She didn't even think that was possible.

She got out of bed and dried her tears, Dra- Malfoy was something stupid to cry over. He wasn't even what she was crying over, he was nothing but an awful trigger. The real source of her tears where Ron and Harry, they were hiding something from her and Ginny knew, all her friends had suddenly decided to run around behind her back. After all she had done for them, After all those years of her help and advice, she would confront them and she would do it soon enough but first she would sort out the other mess in her life.

She decided to study the tattoo and was surprised at what she saw.

The snakes head had made its way into the centre of her stomach and the tail had stretched onto her foot. She figured it had stopped growing as it hadn't moved since she'd looked at it.

"Yay! Achievement," she said in a sickly sweet voice to herself. "Why can't I read minds?" She whined. She thought about what happened yesterday and began to feel suspicious, Malfoy seemed strangely calm, as if he knew. Hermione puzzled over this new piece of information, when she felt a strange burning in the inside of her right wrist. Her left hand automatically reached out to scratch it but it gave a weird jolt of electricity.

Slowly Hermione moved her eyes to her wrist and gasped. There was a small but very detailed drawing of _the loginec. _It was a sword, a sword made by house elves over 3,000,000 years ago. It was the most powerful object in the world and was destroyed because of its power, it was powerful because it had the blood of the first wizards, correction, the first two dark wizards of the wizarding world welded in to the sword_._

"Merlin's Beard!" Hermione mouthed. "That's what the 2nd part meant! I have to find Malfoy." In a flash Hermione was already outside Malfoy's room banging on the door.

~*~

"Harry, we are going to have to tell Hermione," Ron muttered regretfully. They were both sitting next to the Gryffindor fire, long past everyone else.

"I know Ron, I wish we could take her but we can't risk her." Harry said slowly but firmly. They didn't want Hermione to stay but it was the safest option for their long term best friend. They loved her more than anything and to protect her they were going to have to leave her.

"When should we tell her, mate?" Ron asked carefully.

"Today. We'll have to tell her ASAP, we are leaving in two days anyway," Harry said sighing wearily. "At least this way Hermione can look after my Ginny." Harry's face was unfocused for a second and he looked like he was trying to blink back tears.

"Harry," Ron said calmly. "You did the right thing, Ginny would have only been endangered if she was your girlfriend or if she had any relation towards you."

"Your right, mate but I really wish she knew how I felt," Harry let his head droop wearily, he was just so tired, he always was these days. He wished Ginny knew he loved her, he wanted Hermione to know he cared and most of all he needed Voldemort dead.

"I really wish I could of told 'Mione I wanted her when I had the chance, now it's to late and it will always be to late," Ron muttered to himself, his head in his palms.

As the two boys wallowed in their grief and sadness another presence unbeknownst to them was very close by.

~*~

"WHAT GRANGER?" Malfoy yelled, swinging open the door after the incessant knocking that was starting to give him a headache. "I have a life! I'm sorry for your loss of one!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione said excitedly not even bothered by Malfoy's' temper tantrum. She stuck out her right wrist and showed him the drawing. "This is the second line of the prophecy! I'm assuming you know what it is…" She trailed off with her eyebrows raised.

He raised one in return.

"Of course I do." He stated, smiling at her annoyed expression partly because she couldn't raise one eyebrow at a time.

"Granger, we need to find the book." Malfoy asserted. Hermione nodded and they both made their way to the common room.

Upon entering the common room the colours of the room went haywire. All the colours were messing up and melding into one another.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking around at the colour mess.

"Just stay where you are for one more minute and it will stop," Malfoy said after something appeared to have clicked in his head.

"Ok," Hermione said, not wanting to move and risk getting more dizzy than she already was. Then when the colours had all settled into a mess, Malfoy reached his hand out to Hermione shocking her.

"Uh. Ah, eh?" Hermiones' voice seemed to have stopped functioning properly as she helplessly stuttered herself into embarrassment. A red tinge crept over her cheeks and gave her away yet again.

"It's only a hand Granger," Malfoy drawled and knowing she wasn't going to take it, he took a step forward and dragged her into the room.

"Granger," He said slowly, "You remember me telling you about my powers of legilimency?"

Hermione nodded her head, now very tense and unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"Well," He continued. "It looks as if you have acquired a power of your own." His face now held the fully pledged Malfoy smirk. "You have a skill where you can influence emotions, even mine. I do not know if you will be able to know what they are feeling to begin with but all it takes is practise."

Hermione knew he was telling the truth, perhaps it was her so called `powers`. She couldn't, however, shake of the feeling that he was withholding something, something big.

"Malfoy, what aren't you telling me?" She asked sternly. "Because whatever it is, I will find out whether you decide to tell me or not."

He was cornered and he knew it, he might as well tell her or else she would find someway to sniff it out of him.

"Lets find out the next bit of the prophecy and then I'll tell you everything," He said smoothly. "I promise," He added as he saw her frown. They looked at each other, willing the other to bow out in their silent battle of wills and with a strange look, Malfoy turned and went to retrieve the book.

As soon as he returned, they sat on the sofa except this time Hermione put his hand on his arm.

_Ha, lets see how you like it._

But to her distain, he didn't even flinch.

"Dear Granger, I'm not as childish as you are, yours sincerely Draco Malfoy," He said chuckling.

"Oh do shut up, lets just read the book."

Malfoy opened the book and the next line appeared instantly.

_To keep the world at peace, the fire must be fought with fire_

_With the bond comes the hearts desire._

"That does not confuse me at all," Hermione said, voice laced with sarcasm. "You know what, I'm going to leave it."

"Leave what?" Malfoy said having to look up as Hermione had stood up.

"Leave the stupid riddle alone, the answer will come to me like it always does." She had started to walk out the room when Malfoy stopped her.

"I thought you wanted to know everything?" He asked her in a velvet voice.

" I do," She eagerly said, rushing back to sit next to him once more.

"Okay, You must promise you will listen to the whole story and my explanations, that in mind I would like your wand," He said holding out his hand expectantly. Hermione considered for a moment.

_Just give him your wand, so you can find out the big secret! _She decided to agree with her conscience, she handed over her wand and waited patiently with a contemplating look etched onto her features.

"**Locomotor mortis**," Malfoy muttered under his breath, though Hermione still heard him and she knew he meant her too. Her legs had locked together and she couldn't say the counter spell because he had her wand.

"Humph, just start talking Malfoy while you still have a chance, you ignorant ferret," She said bossily.

"Periculum, which translated into English means-"

"Danger or risk," She shut up when she saw the murderous look from Malfoy, "Carry on," she said looking down.

"I am sure you know what a Periculum is?" He raised an eyebrow questionably at her. She nodded sharply and he went on. "You see, I am a Periculum and I think you ought to have guessed by now that you are too." He stopped to take in her expression and was shocked to see it so calm.

"I am also confident that you know what the dark faith is," He continued testing the waters. "It is what you and I have to do and we have to do _soon._ We are a bonded pair because we are around the same age and have very strong powers, it usually comes with being a Periculum but others who aren't Periculum but ordinary wizards and witches have to sometimes make the bond."

"Yes, like Harrys' parents were rumoured," She said. The rest of the night was them listing the pros and cons of the situation and by the end of it Malfoy had her persuaded. It was the right thing to do and the end result would help a lot of people if she was indeed a Periculum which she now strongly believed then she was going to have to fight a dark wizard most likely Voldemort. To top that off, it was now painstakingly obvious that the prophecy was about her and Malfoy.

"Malfoy," She said as a thought struck her. "Do you not think that as we are going to be bonded in the next week we should at least change to first name basis?" She got quieter towards the end and trailed off looking at the floor.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Malfoy said smirking at her once again.

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach, do not make me remind you of our third year," She ground out from her teeth.

"Foul evil cockroach? I wasn't aware that was my first name," Malfoy or Draco, Hermione reminded her brain to refer to him as, said. Hermione glared at him angrily. "Ow, I felt that, you're getting the hang of it," M-Draco said, though they both knew he was thinking _unfortunately. "_OkayOkay, I'll call you Hermione, but I will only call you that when no one is around. Got it?" She nodded. "And because I really need to get used to not calling you mudblood as I'm going to be around you for another centaury or 5."

"You, ignorant I'm amazing and to pureblood for anything common _you, _made a joke," Hermione said, her jaw hanging for a split second before she composed herself again.

"I make jokes, sometimes, rarely," He looked at her knowing look, "Okay, I make bad jokes always and good jokes never,"

It was strange how they got together so well, two enemies who used to hate each other had just not been able to kill each other as much as they thought. Two people who knew their destiny spending a night of freedom together, a pure night of laughs and talking. It was a beautiful picture painted by fate itself. Tomorrow, everything would come crashing down and some part of Hermione knew that.

~*~

"You must do it!" A gruff voice said. "You have until the end of the week."

"But-"

"No buts! The end of the week."

"I - ok, I will do it."

Out of the shadows emerged none other than Ginny Weasley, accompanied by a tall man in a black cloak.

* * *

If you're running out of books to read I strongly recommend Melissa Marr .. Wicked lovely, ink exchange etc. They are amazing books and though they cannot rival HP, Twilight and House of night I really enjoyed reading them. Pm me for any more book ideas you need. I have a massive knowledge of good adventure/supernatural/romance/fantasy type books =]

Last chapter was ;) sexual .. Did u know adding winks into conversations makes them sexual? …well it does and ... Now you know… ;)

Btw .. I'm sorry for not updating in 2 and a half weeks I had to take my GCSE Arabic exam and it was really fun … not. Anyway I'm back and I'm writing again :D btw I have SATs standard assessment tests if you didn't know what it means lol :L umm I have them start of may but I'll keep u up to date and I'm very sorry I won't update for another week as I'm going on a week holiday for Easter :L my mum planned it 4 days ago yay L

Did you like the chapter then? Because I worked hard on it :'( I especially like the little cliffy at the end anyone want to hazard a guess as to who mystery man is? Because I will tell you it won't be obvious or actually it might just be.

So same time in two weeks guys? Promise =D xoxo gossip girl . . . Jokes I was watching it while writing this .. Isn't Nate dreamy? :P cya later guys


	7. Finding out

Title: Drowned Soul

Rating: T

Summary: Ignores DH. There is an ancient curse placed on two different people. One will be the new dark lord to over throw Voldemort and the other will be the ruler of the wizarding world. What did the girl from Gryffindor have to do with it and the Slytherin prince couldn't be involved, surely? The key is to go against their instincts but will they ever figure it out?

* * *

Chapter 6 - Finding out 

"And so, too, I speak of love: he who is held by it is held by the strongest of bonds, and yet the stress is pleasant. Moreover, he can sweetly bear all that happens to him. When one has found this bond, he looks for no other."

**Meister Eckhart**

* * *

Glistening, the sun rose up higher than the clouds, higher than the troubles of the human race and higher than life itself.

However, Hermione Granger felt none of that. All of her life she had been an outsider, the freak in the muggle world and of less value than dirt in the wizarding world, nowhere near the sky, she was down in the earth in the mud, and she still felt like that. She was always expected to do the right thing, to save the world, to help people, to ..to .. Hell she didn't even know because of the many things she had to do, all the time. She wanted to do something for herself, something other than going out with a boy she likes, she wanted to help Harry and succeed in getting rid of Voldemort. That's what persuaded her in the end, Harry. Whatever she had gone through, Harry had gone through quadruple times worse. She needed to do this for him, and in turn for the rest of the wizarding world. The end result will be worth it and the only thing that could be a downside is that she would have to spend the rest of her life with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, eyes of pure liquid silver and the body of a fully grown Adonis, it was such a shame that he was always playing a game. The game he played was used to trap people, he would be kind when he wanted something and sly when he wanted to. But if you ever are met face to face with a calm Draco, you need to run. Who knew if he had been lying to her about everything! The tattoos had disappeared suddenly and although she could still feel the presence, it could all be in her head. He could be trying to mess with her. Hermione shook her head from all the ideas running through her head. She would find out, everything. The dark faith had to happen sooner or later and she had 2 weeks, 2 weeks of life as she knows it before it all changes.

~*~

"WHAT?!" Hermione raged, her face boiling red and if this was a cartoon her ears would be letting out steam. "You!" She waved her hand at Harry. "And you!" She pointed at Ron. "What happened to the golden trio? Huh? What happened to the three of us will stick together? You haven't thought about how you're going to be able to figure anything out without me!" She was pacing back and forth in the room of requirement, where Harry and Ron had asked her to meet them at noon. She didn't know she'd be welcomed with this little piece of information.

"'Mione, calm down. We are leaving because we lov-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!" Hermione had taken a step towards him with her wand drawn and shocked Harry so much that he had stepped backwards into the fire.

"Mione, shut up!" Ron said, suddenly feeling very angry, Hermione noticed this and forced herself to calm down, she didn't want her power to be noticed. "We need to keep you safe and we need you to keep Ginny safe, You've taught us everything you can and you will be saving us all by staying." He had stepped forward now and had embraced Hermione in a hug.

"Hermione, if anyone at the order thought it was a bad idea, do you not think they would have stopped us from leaving you behind?" Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Ron only hugged her tighter.

"'Mione, We are leaving tomorrow morning and we won't rest until we have killed Voldemort," Harry said quietly and he pulled her into a hug also.

"I don't forgive you," Hermione bawled, tears falling freely now. "I won't ever forgive you and at this moment in time I hate you both with a passion." The two boys looked guilty and upset over her statement.

"But," Hermione continued. "I understand and I will wait for you and please remember I will still help you every step of the way, Goodbye Harry." She kissed him on the cheek swiftly. "Goodbye Ronald." She repeated her gesture and then ran out into the corridor, not caring where she was headed but only that it was far from Harry and Ron. Her heart felt heavy and she knew that she missed them already.

~*~

"I have it," Ginny said quietly, she was standing in the middle of the forbidden forest with a huge painting of Dumbledore in her arms. "I am so sorry, sir but he was going to take Ron, he had already gotten into the Gryffindor tower," She said softly to the portrait of the headmaster. It was snatched out of her hands quickly.

"Well. Well. Well. I am one step closer to finding you and earning my space next to the dark lord," He chuckled deeply.

"I've done my part and I'm going to take my leave now," Ginny said in a small voice, trying to hold back tears.

"No, Ginevra, I am not quite done with you."

"I've given you everything, what more do you want Nott?" She sighed.

He simply laughed.

"I will be seeing you again, Ginevra, soon. Very soon." He grabbed his broom and flew up and out of Hogwarts his chuckling getting quieter and quieter blending into the night air.

Ginny sighed and threw her hands up into the air. What had she got herself into?

~*~

_Son,_

_Meeting at the manor, now._

Hermione crunched up the letter in her hand and waited for Draco to come back from the meeting. She had been sitting around for 4 hours, reading and finishing homework, when the fire burned a vivid green and Draco stepped in. Instead of a hello, Hermione got a `So you finally sorted out the colours huh?`

"Argh! Seriously! Do you know how long I waited for you?!" Hermione ranted, she had been more hot tempered than usual the past 2 weeks because of Harry and Ron's departures.

"It's ok if you are jealous, women get like than around me sometimes," He said, waving it off. Her face had boiled again and she was opening and closing her mouth even though no sound came out, he smirked at her very good goldfish expression. "Granger," He sighed.

"Hermione," She reminded angrily, "Where have you been? Malfoy! I saw the note and have been worried out of my mind. Not sure why, but the strange sketchy feeling has been haunting me for hours."

Instead of answering her question, he opted for correcting her for calling him Malfoy instead of Draco. It was hard just turning off her strong hate for him though, she was trying to be civil but civil was a stretch even for her. It took all her strength not to just curse a long chain of expletives at him. Her body was burning with her emotions and she tried to calm down.

_**Hermione, calm down. You don't want to make me angry, we don't have enough time for that nonsense. My parents are coming to see you in approximately … **_

There was a green glow and a rush of flames from the fireplace.

_**Now.**_

Hermiones' expression was comical, her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Miss Granger, if you are going to talk to the richest and most eldest wizarding family, I would suggest closing your mouth and acting more presentable," Lucius droned posh-like. Hermione gasped silently but complied nonetheless.

"Draco, darling, aren't going to tell dear little Hermione why we came," Narcissa asserted. Draco and Narcissas' expressions were changing and it didn't take long for Hermione to figure out they were arguing in their minds with each other. She tried to distract herself and not look like a peeping tom but as she was looking around the room for something to catch her attention, she noticed Lucius staring intently at her. She was feeling unnerved by the look that wasn't harsh but merely speculating. A couple of minutes past and Hermione had had enough, she cleared her throat indicating her presence. She felt out of place when all three Malfoys sharply turned to look at her, well two as Lucius was already staring.

"Do you think I could be informed as to why I'm needed for this family get together?" She said, loudly. "Malfoy, I mean, Draco just comes back and tells me you're coming, in my head! Which I am sure you both know about, so either you tell me why I am wanted or I leave." She saw them all exchange a look.

"Hermione, you," Narcissa said straining to be polite, "are going to be family or as close as anyone can get without marrying in."

"But I'm mudblood filth remember? Why would you want to be associated with me," Hermione said and saw that Mal- Draco flinched slightly.

"You give yourself so much credit," Lucius articulated with sarcasm. "Actually, I despise you and your filthy muggle upbringing and the way you beat Draco in half your classes but when this is out in the open and the dark lord is defeated, the Malfoy name will be held with honour not to mention all the new connections this bond will bring."

"The way you look will need to change. Exceptionally." Narcissa supplemented causing Hermione to frown slightly.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Hermione questioned.

"Everything, you look like a ghastly muggle," Narcissa said.

"They came here to let you and I know that they know," Draco interrupted.

"What's the point in that?" She asked stubbornly.

"No point whatsoever but as it's tomorrow night you are going to have to bond…"

"What?!" She screeched, "You should of reminded me or mentioned it or something!" She said pointedly glaring at Draco. She was suddenly very nervous and could feel fluttery things in her stomach.

"I have the butterflies," she exclaimed, when she noticed everyone watching her strangely, she added, "I haven't had them in awhile," in a small voice. Narcissa looked like she was utterly bored and Hermiones suspicions were found to be correct when Narcissa leaned over and whispered into Lucius's ear.

"Draco, we are departing, return to the manor when everything is done," Lucius spoke in an archaic manner. Then they left.

"Draco," Hermione breathed, as soon as the green faded from the fireplace, "I'm scared." Confiding in people was what she tried to stay away from but this she needed to tell someone and he was the only one she could tell. His entire body froze, as he was walking away from her, as if he didn't know what to do, after 2 long minutes he finally spoke.

"It will be fine Hermione, we may hate each other but I'm still here to help."

That was the last normal night they would ever have and they both knew it.

Hermione was awake long before the sun had risen and most of Hogwarts. She wasn't sure how to spend her last day of knowing what was going to happen. After alot of contemplating, she decided fresh air would do her good and decided on a walk. She walked down to the lake and past Hagrids cabin until she stopped at the forbidden forest. She had only been in twice and she wanted to do something adventurous today. She gathered up courage and began her trek. The sun still hadn't risen as it was about 5 o'clock in the morning. She had gotten about a mile in when she was suddenly lifted from the ground by two men. Her eyes widened when she realised that she had been caught by centaurs. _Again. _

"Umm…Do you think that you could possibly let me go if I told you why I was walking through?" She asked politely. As she guessed they both shook their heads no.

"You will have to wait for our leader to come first," The first centaur said.

"Great," Hermione muttered, what a way to spend her last day? Her last day, it wasn't like she was dying from now on today will be known as the day before. Her musings were interrupted by a third centaur galloping towards them. He glanced at her quickly and ordered them to release her before the leader came.

"Why would you be anxious for the prisoner to leave so soon," A voice that Hermione wouldn't of associated with centaurs spoke. A pretty face greeted her, a woman's face.

"Wow I didn't know…" Hermione started to say.

"That there are such thing as woman centaurs, well here's some news, I'm the leader and a girl and how else do you expect little centaurs to be running around," She said. "Let her go, now! She's the Potter boys friend and the key to the lights success," She ordered sternly. The centaurs let her go and Hermione was left alone in the middle of the forbidden forest once again. She had a feeling they were going to meet again.

She entered the Great hall for breakfast at 7 on the dot and after conversing with Neville and Dean for a bit, she made her way to the Gryffindor tower. She wouldn't go to lessons today. Instead she went to do the last thing she would ever do, she went to visit Lavender Brown.

"Hermiee!!" Lavender squealed. "What are you here for?" She giggled.

"I'm here to do something wild," She etched a smile onto her face while thinking _`while I still can.` _

"We will have fun but first we are giving you a make over, I have been wanting do this for ages, Parvati get the stuff," She said happily.

6 hours later they had finished, and had finally allowed Hermione to look in the mirror. They had done everything, waxed her eyebrows and her legs and basically her whole body. Hermione had at least 20 products in her hair and 5 on her body. She was also wearing something of Lavenders. A long halter top, leggings and boots, she looked muggle but in a good way. Her hair wasn't up in the messy bun she usually had it in even though she had the frizz contained for years now it looked even better now. She was surprised at the elegance, she held and she actually looked good.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Hermione gushed, to them. "I love it, I know I won't be able to keep this look up but I'm going to damn well try." They laughed for a bit and then when Hermione tried to leave, they wouldn't let her.

"I have to leave at 5, this evening," She reminded them and that was it, she let herself go.

After another hour of chatting, they started playing truth or dare.

"Hermie, truth or dare?" Parvati asked.

"Truth," She smiled.

"Okay, What is the grossiest thing that has happened to you?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Lavender piped up.

"Well…" Hermione struggled looking back through her memories. "I told Cormac to go to the slug club Christmas party , to make Ron jealous and he ended up snogging me under the mistletoe, it was horrible. The slobber was everywhere and so were his hands." She shrugged when the other two looked shocked that she had snogged Mclaggen.

"Your turn Lavender, truth or dare?" Hermione said.

At 5, she left Gryffindor and made her way to Draco, to secure their fate and the rest of the worlds. She was strangely glad that she spent _the day before _with the two girls who annoyed her to no end however they helped her forget her troubles and gossip like any other teenage girl. Today, she felt young and she was thankful for that.

"Faith," She muttered the new password, seemed fitting as she was about to take part in the dark faith. She took a deep breath and entered. She gasped at the sight of the common room. She felt queasy. _Great _she thought, _the butterflies are back._

* * *

**The bonding thingy is gunna happen soon :D and the thing with Ginny no one thought of Nott :L lol Next chapter things get exciting … so stick around. **

**It would make my day if you review ….. Sooo do it …. Tell me what you think … if you could be bothered to read it you can be bothered to tell me if you like it or if you don't … only constructive criticism though please ….. Review Review Review!! :P **

**Grr** Hermie makes me feel sick it's a ghastly abbreviation of her name :/ I only like Mione when Ron says it, and mya when Draco says it and anything else is just wrong. Don't you think?

**Wow long chapter today eh? And I wrote it in 2 days. I started on Friday but I didn't write anything on Saturday but I finished it on Sunday at 2 in the morning. **

I have a really bad habit of just typing and not proof reading(I was 2 tired for this chapter) until its up on the website or after I've given it in to my teacher, if its homework, I always see all the mistakes I've made after I've put it up which I find really annoying maybe if I ever finish this story I'll go back and edit every chapter to be better, so if you see any mistakes please tell me but don't shout at me about it because I'll probably disown you from life … joking =P anyway I'm glad you have all joined me for another chapter and I still can't believe the amount of favourites and alerts and reviews … I usually suck at getting reviews but I've gotten a lot more than usual.

I know how most writers tell you to read their other stories but I am begging you not to … they all suck and suck bad =D thank you …

**Another couple of books you should check out: **** Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater = A werewolf tale that made me cry a couple of times. The wolves are a bit different than most werewolf stories.**

**Fallen by Lauren Kate = it's a story about a fallen angel and it really confused me in the beginning but it is a very good read after the third chapter.**

**Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick = Amazing book! The ending had me hanging and I reckon you would be annoyed with it as well, Its about a fallen angel, who is a total bad boy and we all love bad boys ;) Basically it's a whole murder mystery adventure type story that has you on the edge.**

**The Alex rider books - if you haven't heard of them … where have you been the past couple of years … pick it up and read it its better than James Bond! :P its about a 14 year old spy and all the books add up to one year of his life as a spy its amazing plus he finds love along the way :D **

Bye guys… P.S. aren't you proud of how early I got this up? Now I'm going on my holiday… Cya later xoxo TTFN …Tatar for now =P


End file.
